Goode High: Performing Arts
by DeathBreath2000
Summary: This is a story about the PJO char. going to Goode High Performing Arts. Along with my two OC's, Krona and Liz, they have a great time through the school year. (story goes on until graduation.) Hope ya' like!


**GOODE HIGH: PERFORMING ARTS **

**Chapter one:**

The two girls looked up at the huge school.

"Goode High, Performing Arts." One of them said reading the sign above the double doors that lead into the school.

The girl that read the sign had curled chocolate brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and was wearing a light blue summer dress and white flats; but don't be fooled by her appearance. The girl next to her had pitch black hair, dark, almost black, eyes, pale complexion, and was wearing black leggings with jean shorts and a black and grey striped turtle neck with black high-tops.

The black haired girl sighed.

"We already know the name Elizabeth. Come on, let's just go in." She opened the door and walked in.

Elizabeth looked at her friend.

"The teacher that was going to give us a tour isn't here. Hmph. So… Krona, what should we do? I could set up a couple pranks…"

Krona looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"No. You shouldn't be pranking your new school on your first day. Although I would like to see_ someone _get pranked… Anyways, we should explore. I wonder if we'll run into anybody." As soon as she finished her sentence a teenage boy about two years older than them with black hair and sea green eyes ran by.

Elizabeth looked at Krona and smiled.

"Yes."

They followed the boy to get any info on why the teacher wasn't there. They saw him slip into a room and then heard a crash.

"STOLLS!" They heard him yell. He burst out of the room covered in relish and half of the other condiments in the world.

"TRAV- Wait, who are you?" he asked looking at them.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is Krona." Elizabeth said. "But most people call me Liz except for Krona, of course."

"Are you new? Well a bit of advice; stay away from the Stoll's." he said and went to take off but felt like something was trying to burn a hole in his head. He turned around and saw that Krona was looking at him, completely emotionless as she asked:

"Well, what's your name?"

_'Wow, this is worse than Thalia's death glare…' _ He thought.

"Percy. Bye." Percy said and ran off.

Krona looked at Liz and shrugged.

"Let's go try and find the people who did that! They must be the best!" Liz said and run off in the opposite direction. Krona sighed and went to go try and find a vending machine; she was starving.

"Here little vending machine, come on, show yourself…" She coaxed into the vacant hall.

She had been trying to find a stupid vending machine for about an hour with no luck.

"UGH! This is so annoying! In this whole entire school there are no vending machines."

"Look behind you." Said a voice that that froze her in place.

"This is a school, not a horror movie." She said the person.

"Yeah I know. But, if you had paid attention and looked around before starting your rant you would have realized that there's a vending machine right behind you." They said and chuckled. Krona turned around to see a boy her age leaning against a vending machine laughing quietly.

"I'm Nico. What's your name?" he asked.

"Krona; and have you seen a girl that looked like she was about to kill if you got in her way?" she asked him.

"Oh, so you know the crazy girl that tried to kill me with a sharpie because I asked where she was going? Maybe I shouldn't have helped you…" He smirked and began to speak again. "She was yelling 'WHERE ARE THE PRANKSTERS!" and I have to say, she's pretty fast."

Krona sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'That idiot…' She walked up to the vending machine and got a bag of nacho cheese Doritos. Opened the bag and immediately began munching on the crunchy chips.

"So, Nico, could you point me in the direction that the crazy girl was going? I need to stop her from tearing apart this school brick by brick looking for the people who pranked Percy."

"Wait, you've met Percy?"

"Briefly; he was covered in hotdog condiments though."

"Hotdog condiments?" Nico said trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah; it took all of my will power not to burst out laughing. He looked like he rammed into a hotdog cart."

"He actually did that once…"

"Really?!"

Nico began to tell the story of how Percy had managed to ram into a hotdog cart.

"So, Percy is a born idiot so this was actually not that surprising. He was running after the Stolls because they took his wallet. Here's a tip; never race a Stoll; you're not going to win. Anyways, the Stolls led him to a hotdog stand and then split up just before they hit it. Percy was at full speed and couldn't stop so he rammed into it and all of the toppings fell on his head. It was hilarious!"

They laughed so hard their sides hurt.

"Percy really is an idiot…" Krona said smiling.

Little did they know that a certain Thalia Grace was watching them.

Meanwhile…

"WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEED TO MEET THE ONES WHO PULLED THE PRANK!" Liz shouted down the hall.

She had been searching for over an hour. She had run into a boy and when he wouldn't move she pulled out a sharpie and tried to kill him. She ran into the lunchroom and sat down breathing heavily.

"Hey lady! Are you looking for us?" A voice said.

"Yeah! We are the prank kings!" A different but similar voice said.

Liz looked up to see two almost identical looking boys perched on the beams of the lunchroom.

"What are your names?" Liz asked them as they jumped down.

"I'm Conner and-"One started.

"I'm Travis Stoll, the way awesomer form of my brother." Travis said and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Liz. Are you the ones who pranked Percy?" Liz asked and smiled.

She watched as the two high fived and laughed.

"Yeah; so… was it funny?" Conner asked.

"Funny? No it wasn't funny at all…" she started and saw the look of defeat on their faces. "It was freaking HILARIOUS!" She finished and started laughing. The two teens joined in.

The two girls eventually found each other. When they were walking home they told each other about their day and laughed at every bit.

A/N Okay... This was muche bigger on word... any ways, Hope ya' like!


End file.
